This invention relates to certain novel pyrazole derivatives and their use as fungicides and algicides. In particular, I have found that the novel 1-methyl-3,4-dihalo-5 thio-, sulfinyl- and sulfonyl-pyrazoles derivatives of this invention show activity as both fungicides and algicides. In addition, the thio compounds serve as intermediates in the preparation of the corresponding sulfinyl and sulfonyl compounds.
Intermediates used in the preparation of the compounds of this invention are disclosed in my commonly-assigned U.S. patent application "Intermediates for 1-methyl-3,4-dihalo-5-substituted thio-, sulfinyl- or sulfonyl-pyrazole fungicides" Ser. No. 393,214, filed June 28, 1982.